


Me Verás Caer

by Asmodeus1987



Category: Heroes (TV), Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drug Use, Episode: s01e23 How to Stop an Exploding Man, Español | Spanish, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Rape, No Incest, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Peter Has Them, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Secrets, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una noche, Nathan decidió hacer lo correcto en vez de seguir con los planes de su Madre. Todo cambió. A.K.A. ¿Nathan hubiera estado dispuesto a salvar a Peter de destruir New York, aun cuando no hubieran sido hermanos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**[+][+][+]**

**00.**

**[+][+][+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Una vez existió un hombre: Un padre. Un hijo. Por muchos años vivió con una venda sobre sus ojos. Una venda que siempre supo tener puesta, pero que nunca estuvo listo para retirar. Un hombre que, cuando fue hijo, deseó hacer felices a sus padres con todo lo que tuvo; como hijo, se dejó ser moldeado a sus semejanzas, a sus deseos, a sus demandas y a sus visiones de un futuro que cambiaría al mundo entero.

Aquel hombre, cuando dejó de ser  _hijo_  para convertirse en  _padre_ , siempre sintió que algo faltaba a su lado. Alguien. Un propósito. Una razón. Una presencia. Por mucho tiempo se acusó de ser paranoico, casi tan loco como su propio Padre, pero cuando su Madre decidió que su hijo estaba listo para ser el Líder que todos necesitarían…

…Nathan se dio cuenta que lo que llamaba locura era, de hecho, su Destino.

Fue su Destino aterrizar tal ángel sin alas en una fría noche de Septiembre, frente a rostros de extraños—y tomar a una anónima estrella comprimida en forma de hombre—entre sus brazos.

Fue su Destino volar a una supernova, a punto explotar, por los cielos de New York, con nada más que con la certeza de que había hecho lo correcto. Por primera vez en su vida. Lo correcto. No lo esperado de él, no lo conveniente, no lo mejor para su familia, no.

Lo correcto.

Y quizás por ello—por su primer  _honesto_  sacrificio—cinco minutos después de haber muerto entre ráfagas radioactivas, los ojos de Nathan se habían vuelto a abrir con nuevo aliento, desafiando toda ley de la naturaleza, y de la lógica.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**1.**

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

_algo feo se aproxima_

_a través de mis dedos, se desliza a mis adentros_

_todas estas bendiciones, todas estas quemaduras_

_no tengo un Dios, debajo de tu cobertura_

_busco placer, busco dolor_

_dentro de este mundo ahora soy incapaz de morir_

_estiro mi bandera, mi nación indefensa._

-david usher.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

**Cuatro Años Después.**

**Las Vegas, Nevada.**

**Sede Subterránea H.E.R.O.E.S. aka "La Base."**

**11:39:05 P.M.**

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Cuando sintió la conciencia arrastrarlo de vuelta a la realidad, fue horrible. Todo dolía, hasta respirar. Su piel se sentía apretada, jalada por una fuerza invisible a la que Nathan no pudo defenderse. Aun cuando sus ojos pestañearon, nada fue claro para sus sentidos. Todo daba vueltas, y cuando las vueltas parecieron cesar, todo todavía seguía borroso para sus ojos. Había una brillante, cegadora luz sobre sus rostro, y su efecto también era terrible… ¿Qué demonios le había sucedido?

Trató de moverse, y tuvo victoria con una de sus manos—

—"Oye… Oye, tranquilo…" Algo detuvo su camino hacia su rostro. Nathan fue asaltado con un agudo dolor viniendo de su brazo. Trató de parpadear. De alejarse de la luz. De ignorar la voz que seguía vibrando contra sus oídos. "Estarás bien. Tranquilo… estás a salvo. Necesitas quedarte quieto." Lentamente, la luz sobre su rostro fue siendo bloqueada por una enorme sombra… No, una silueta. Todo estaba tan borroso… "Shhh. tranquilo." Esa voz. Tan gentil.

Nathan volvió a aventurarse y abrió sus ojos con más determinación. La silueta tomó más enfoque después de unos momentos, manchas de color comenzaron a delinearse, a convertirse en contornos. Imperfecciones encontraron perfección, clara definición. Y cuando Nathan pudo analizar el rostro flotando sobre el suyo, cuando pudo admirar suaves ojos oscuros y piel pálida... cuando pudo darse cuenta de que no era un halo lo que estaba viendo, pero el efecto de la luz chocando contra la silueta desconocida, Nathan deseó no haber despertado del todo.

"¿Me escuchas, Nathan? Vamos, mírame." La voz, ¿masculina?, llamó su atención. Nathan frunció su ceño, tratando de obtener más concentración en su mente. Sí, era un hombre el que estaba llamándolo. Un joven, y al parecer, estaba comenzándose a preocupar con el silencio de Nathan. "¿Nathan? ¿Me escuchas?" La voz subió de volumen, o apenas comenzó a filtrarse como debería—Nathan no podía estar seguro— y Nathan no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto al ser asaltado con el repentino timbre varonil.

 _Definitivamente_ , varonil.

"Sí…" Dios, ¿esa era su voz? Se oía tan débil. ¿Cómo conocía este sujeto su nombre? "¡Ow!" Nathan saltó asustado, un repentino dolor -más fuerte que los otros- proveniente de su estómago, robándole el aliento por un instante. La luz desapareció, o fue movida, junto con el sujeto. "¿Qué…? ¿Dónde… dónde es... estoy?" Demandó, mientras trataba de respirar profundamente.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, para recibir una respuesta. El rostro regresó a su línea de visión, esta vez la preocupación en su rostro siendo más que clara para los ojos de Nathan. Cielos, vaya que el sujeto era… Bueno. Se podría decir que el sujeto no estaba, exactamente, dañando las pupilas de Nathan. Labios rojos se movieron. "Estás en la base, Nathan. Estás a salvo, no te preocupes. Tu amigo Matt te trajo a la enfermería. Fuiste atacado, ¿lo recuerdas?"

¿Atacado? "Mi cabeza… duele." Y todo lo demás. "Mi garganta."

El rostro asintió. "Lo sé. Acabo de conectarte algo que te ayudará con el dolor. Sólo espera un poco, ¿está bien?" Nathan asintió. Fue recompensado con algo, cálido y húmedo, acariciando su rostro. ¿Una toalla? Lo que fuera, se sintió tan bien que Nathan no pudo evitar gemir con placer y gratitud. "Tienes una ligera fiebre, pero ya la tengo bajo control." La voz. No, el hombre. El hombre con piel pálida, ojos lóbregos y largo cabello aún más sombrío, le dijo amablemente, como si estuviera tratando de calmar a un animal salvaje. La toalla siguió acariciando su rostro, prestándole directa atención a su frente, donde el dolor era más agudo.

Las palabras salieron de sus labios, antes de poder razonarlas. "…Mi héroe."

Lo último que divisó, antes de volver a caer en las penumbras, fue una bella sonrisa. Una sonrisa cálida.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

La segunda vez que despertó, fue a causa de voces retumbando por su cabeza.

"Las quemaduras causadas por Elle fueron leves. Sus músculos estarán adoloridos por unos días pero, con los antinflamatorios que le daré, estará bien. Me preocupa más su estómago y el peligro que corre de atrapar una infección a causa del vidrio con el que colapsó."

Elle. Elle. ¿Por qué Nathan sintió odio, al escuchar ese nombre?

Otra voz, más conocida para sus oídos, se unió a la conversación. "¿Va a necesitar cirugía, o algo así?" Matt. Era Matt. Cielos, Matt.

"No, por suerte el impacto con el vidrio no fue muy profundo." Nathan recordó el dueño de esa caballerosa voz. "Pero, ¿puedes explicarme cómo fue que se estrelló contra ese edificio? Si mal no recuerdo, me dijiste que lo encontraste en el onceavo piso cuando lo trajiste—"

"Ah, Peter—"

"No estaba hablando contigo, Bennet." Wow. Toda galanura de aquella voz se desvaneció, dejando un tono frio. Duro. Nathan no pudo evitar simpatizar con el sujeto. Cualquiera que rechazara a Noah era amigo de Nathan. "Y todavía no comprendo que haces aquí."

"Volé." Nathan abrió sus ojos mansamente, un techo blanco recibiéndolo. Notando el repentino silencio, Nathan aclaró su garganta y repitió su respuesta, su voz ronca al salir de su boca. "Estaba volando." Había estado volando, sí. Nathan ahora podía recordarlo. "De regreso a casa. Y de repente, Elle salió de la nada y me electrocutó. Me desmayé." Y aparentemente, se había estrellado contra un edificio en consecuencia. Con razón todo dolía. Con razón,  _Peter_  había mencionado vidrio. Maldita perra loca.

Parkman fue lo primero que se asomó. Nathan sonrió, al ver tanta preocupación en su rostro. "Tienes suerte, idiota, que se me haya ocurrido preguntarle a Molly tu localización, cuando estabas jugando al avión por los rascacielos. Idiota." Matt reiteró lo último con un profundo ceño fruncido. "Traje tu trasero de vuelta a la Base, Idiota." Idiota, con I mayúscula. Nathan no tenía duda alguna de que ese sobrenombre le duraría el resto del año. "Dios, Nathan, ¿tienes idea de que tan suertudo eres? Cinco minutos más, ¡y estarías con una camisa de fuerza en La Compañía!"

Nathan saltó ante el volumen incrementado de Matt, pero continuó, uniendo su mirada con la de su amigo. "Pero, llegaste justo a tiempo." Y su pequeña sonrisa fue correspondida por otra, más llena de miedo que de alivio. "Estoy bien, Matty." A pesar de siempre Nathan salir lastimado, parecía que Matt nunca se acostumbraría a verlo sobre una cama de hospital. O tal vez, estaba preocupado de que la supuesta 'suerte' de Nathan estuviera por agotarse. Nathan no podía culparlo, él mismo se preguntaba cada noche, cuando la siguiente misión se convertiría en su sentencia de muerte. "Erm. ¿Podrías…?" Nathan parpadeó, aclarando su garganta seca, de nuevo.

Matt se alejó antes de que terminara su cuestión, pero eso no tuvo mucha importancia, al después re-aparecer… Peter. Con un vaso de agua. Una firme mano lo ayudó a levantar su cabeza. Nathan, casi desesperado, tomó un largo sorbo.

"Tranquilo. Bebe despacio." Peter tenía ojos cafés. Casi dorados, Nathan no pudo evitar notar, después de acabar con toda el agua. "¿Cómo te sientes? Y no me mientas." Peter lo desafió con un tono serio y profesional. Nathan sonrió, el gesto sintiéndose como un impulso involuntario.

"Como carne molida." Peter retornó el gesto de su boca, al escucharlo. Lo ayudó a recargarse sobre sus codos para poder admirar el panorama que lo rodeaba. En silencio, Peter sujetó su espalda para darle apoyo, haciendo a Nathan sentirse… vulnerable. Horriblemente, vulnerable.

Volteó a su costado, de donde había escuchado las voces, y allí estaba Bennet, recargado en la puerta de vidrio de la enfermería, una cínica sonrisa en su estúpido rostro. Matt estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de Nathan, sus manos nerviosamente escondidas en sus bolsillos. Nathan frunció su ceño, pero mejor decidió ignorar la presencia de Bennet, concentrándose en la gran venda que cubría la parte más baja de su estómago. Su camiseta estaba abierta, pero no había sido retirada. Nathan notó que no era la misma camiseta que había estado usando cuando Elle lo había atacado, lo que significaba que lo habían vestido en su dormir. La pregunta era quien había sido. ¿Peter o Matt?

Peter habló, rozando su oreja, sin necesitar ser cuestionado. "Un gran fragmento de vidrio se encajó en tu estómago cuando te estrellaste. Estarás adolorido por unos días, y necesitarás guardar reposo hasta que las puntadas estén listas para quitarse. Sin embargo…" Y Nathan sintió esta… atracción repentina. Una atracción que hizo girar su rostro hacia el de Peter ante una fuerza magnética, como una mano invisible guiando sus movimientos. Sus narices amenazaron con tocarse, y sus miradas se conectaron. Esa bella sonrisa que Nathan ya había presenciado, nació otra vez, moldeando esos labios rojos. "…vivirás." Peter estaba sentado, Nathan analizó. Sentado sobre una silla giratoria, a un lado de la camilla en la que Nathan reposaba, y era por eso que la distancia entre los dos era casi inexistente.

Nathan lamió sus labios. "¿Peter, cierto?" Su héroe, Peter. "Gracias."

"De nada, Nathan." Peter nunca apartó sus ojos, nunca titubeó, mientras parecía devorar cada detalle del rostro de su paciente. Y Nathan… entró en pánico. Porque podía reconocer algo en el rostro del joven que, desde hacía muchos años, nadie había mostrado por Nathan. Interés. Nathan tragó saliva. Apartó, finalmente, su rostro, y se prometió a sí mismo no volver a regresar a la enfermería. Peter debía de ser el nuevo recluta que Hiro le había mencionado, un par de días atrás. Un viejo amigo de Mohinder, o algo así. Nathan había estado muy ocupado hablando con Claire en el momento, y no había mostrado mucha atención. Peter. ¿Cuál había sido su apellido? Algo francés…

Matt, quien Nathan siempre adoraría por su mera existencia, aclaró su garganta escandalosamente, al seguramente sentir las raras vibras naciendo entre su amigo y el nuevo médico. "Entonces, ¿ya lo puedo llevar a casa?" Matt se acercó y recargó su mano en la camilla, casi de manera posesiva, pero Nathan sabía que sólo trataba de protegerlo.

Peter siguió mirando el rostro de Nathan, Nathan podía sentirlo, y después de unos momentos, el medico se puso de pie. Nathan levantó sus ojos lo suficiente para verlo moverse fluidamente por la enfermería, abriendo cajones como experto. Regresó a lado de Nathan, hasta después de encontrar una caja de pastillas, un pequeño frasco de vidrio y una jeringa. "Claro." Le respondió distraídamente a Parkman, su atención regresando a Nathan, y con un demonio, ¿porque no podía Nathan alejarse de esos ojos? "Para el dolor de tu cuerpo puedes tomar dos de estas cada seis horas, ¿está bien?" Peter dijo, sacudiendo la caja de cápsulas. Nathan asintió, dejando que Matt tomara las medicinas de las manos de Peter. "La inyección es para defenderte de cualquier infección que quiera tomarte desprevenido por estos días. Es solo una dosis y te recomiendo que esperes hasta mañana, cuando deje de hacer efecto el medicamento que ya te di." Peter apuntó con un dedo hacia la intravenosa que había sido ya separada del brazo de Nathan.

Nathan asintió. Intentó moverse. Hizo una mueca de dolor, al instante. "No creo que pueda caminar." Nathan odiaba admitirlo, pero el dolor era demasiado agudo, como para hacerse el valiente. Peter se acercó y colocó una mano sobre su pecho, empujándolo suavemente.

"Descansa. No te muevas tan rápido." Peter se dirigió a Parkman, cuando el cuerpo de Nathan se recostó de vuelta a la camilla. "Necesitarás una silla de ruedas para llevarlo a casa. Mohinder tiene la última disponible en su laboratorio, ¿te molestaría ir por ella?"

Matt apretó sus labios juntos con momentánea indecisión pero, asintió en menos de un minuto, murmurando. "Seguro. Ahora vuelvo."

Peter tomó los dos extremos de la camiseta de Nathan y comenzó a abotonarla, su mirada concentrada en el pecho de Nathan. "Toma a Bennet contigo. No lo quiero aquí."

Bennet, en seguida, saltó como gato alterado. "Me temo que no me puedo retirar hasta que haya cuestionado a tu paciente, Peter. Lo sabes, es un procedimiento obligatorio—"

"Ya te dije que sucedió, Bennet." Nathan gruñó desde la camilla. "Déjame solo antes de que decida quejarme con Hiro." Esa táctica siempre funcionaba, y hoy no fue la excepción. Bennet lució furioso por un momento antes de neutralizar su expresión y mirar a Nathan con ojos calculadores. "Salúdame a Claire." Nathan agregó con tono sarcástico.

Bennet asintió con fingida educación y abrió la puerta. "Sólo si le das mis condolencias a tu madre, Nathan." El hombre se fue, disfrutando obviamente el placer de tener la última palabra. Nathan giró sus ojos con fastidio, puesto que desde hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de calar aquel intento de homicidio orquestado por su propia madre, cuando la mujer había tomado cargo de La Compañía, así como el hecho de haber sido reemplazado por Gabriel.

Peter terminó su tarea pacientemente, sonriendo cuando Nathan torció su rostro para verlo. "¿Así que puedes volar, eh?" Una mezcla de fascinación y admiración brilló en los ojos de Peter. Como un niño. Nathan se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

"No es gran cosa." En verdad, ¿de que servía cuando no podía protegerse de ser electrocutado desde los cielos? "Ciertamente no es de mucha utilidad."

Peter decidió sorprenderlo. "Siempre deseé tener esa clase de habilidad." A pesar de haber terminado de abotonarlo, sus manos seguían sobando suavemente su pecho. Nathan tragó saliva. "Debes ser… tan liberador. Nada más que el viento contigo, sintiendo que no estás atado a nada y a nadie." Peter levantó una mano y se atrevió a tocar un mechón de pelo de Nathan, acomodándolo lejos de su frente, sus ojos intensos y al mismo tiempo risueños, su rostro irradiando una clase de inocencia que Nathan nunca había conocido. "Aunque no la creas útil… Creo que no debe de dejar ser maravillosa, ¿no?"

Nathan bajó su mirada. "Puedo llevarte conmigo uno de estos días, si quieres." Demonios. Nathan no había deseado decir eso en voz alta, ¿qué pasaba con él?

Peter lució como si fuera a explotar con emoción. "¿Lo dices en serio?"

¿Y cómo podría retractarse ahora, cuando Peter lo estaba mirando como si Nathan le hubiera regalado el mundo en bandeja de plata? Sólo se limitó a asentir. Y quizás… puede que haya sonreído un poco. Bueno, el sujeto, más o menos, le había salvado el pellejo, ¿cierto? Era lo menos que Nathan podría hacer para agradecerle. "Cuando esté mejor. Obviamente." Nathan señaló vagamente con una mano hacia su estómago.

Peter asintió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Sí, claro. Suena bien." Fue entonces que Peter liberó las palabras que sacarían el mundo de Nathan fuera de órbita. "Es una cita, entonces."

Por supuesto, que ese fue el momento que Matt escogió para regresar con la silla de ruedas.

Nathan no tuvo tiempo para hacer otra cosa más que tratar de no quejarse mucho, cuando fue ayudado por Peter y Matt hacia la silla. Y después de eso, estaba muy ocupado tratando de recuperar su aliento de las garras del dolor, como para volver a prestarle a Peter su atención. Lo último que procesó, antes de ser dirigido a la salida de la enfermería, fue una firme orden de regresar en un semana para revisar sus puntadas.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Por supuesto, Nathan no regresó. Ni en una semana, ni en la cuarta. Fue con Mohinder para deshacerse de las puntadas en la sexta semana, y desde entonces se dedicó a evitar la enfermería como si estuviera infectada de plaga. Era lo mejor. Peter era nuevo. No tenía idea en que lío se metería si quisiera involucrarse con alguien como él. Y Nathan… bueno, Nathan ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo.

Para éstas alturas, el interés del médico debía de haber sido robado por algún otro recluta. O una recluta. Alguien joven y lleno de vida, no un cínico cuarentón con problemas de depresión, y tendencias suicidas.

Nathan se repitió todas aquellas razones, mientras se levantaba de la mesa de conferencias un mes después de su ataque, la misión recién dada por Hiro retumbando con una sensación de finalidad por todo su ser. Habían encontrado a Sylar en el sur de México, en alguna selva recluida, aparentemente cazando a una familia de ilusionistas.

En el instante que Hiro había insinuado usar a alguien como carnada, Nathan había sabido que por fin la sentencia de muerte había caído en sus manos. No era secreto el extraño embrujo que el psicópata tenía por Nathan Petrelli. Una clase de obsesión que había resultado en varios encuentros, donde Sylar había asaltado a Nathan de todas las maneras posibles. Era más que obvio, que Nathan era el indicado para ser la carnada.

También, era  _más_  que obvio, que Nathan probablemente no sobreviviría, esta vez. Su suerte por fin acabaría.

Nathan lo sabía y lo aceptaba. Lo había aceptado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Hasta había esperado con desesperación por ello: porque Sylar terminara lo que había comenzado, hace cuatro años.

Lo que Nathan no comprendía era por qué al salir de la sala de conferencia, su subconsciente había decidido guiarlo sin su permiso, al lugar que había estado evadiendo con fervor. La enfermería. Donde encontraría a Peter. Quien, seguramente, ya se había olvidado de él.

Nathan siempre había encontrado fascinante las paredes de vidrio con la que habían decidido construir ese departamento. Era una caja de cristal. Matt sólo había pensado que el arquitecto había estado viendo demasiado  _House M.D_.

Matt. Cielos. Nathan sintió su pecho apretarse con el recuerdo. Matt no sabía de la misión, y Nathan partiría en un par de horas. No podría despedirse, porque a) Matt leería su mente, sin duda alguna. b) Dolería demasiado. Para ambos.

La enfermería estaba ocupada con un paciente, pero el médico atendiendo no era Peter, sino una mujer que Nathan conocía vagamente. Mónica o algo así. Nathan cerró el botón de su saco, sintiendo un poco de alivio. Aunque, también algo de desilusión. Luego, Nathan se sintió como un ridículo. ¡Apenas conocía al muchacho! ¿Que había Nathan estado esperando? Seguro, Peter era uno de los muchachos más atractivos que Nathan había conocido en toda su vida, y su ego se había inflado tremendamente, al ser el foco de la atención del joven médico. Pero, eso no significada mucho, a final de cuentas, ¿cierto? Eran completos extraños, uno para el otro.

Nathan respiró hondo y se dio media vuelta, sin molestarse en acercarse a la puerta, sin tan siquiera preguntar por el paradero—y fue recibido con una inesperada sorpresa.

Nathan se congeló. Peter estaba caminando en su dirección, su uniforme azul marino resaltando entre todas las personas demás personas, el firme ritmo de sus pasos dejándole claro a Nathan que Peter quería alcanzarlo antes de que decidiera marcharse. Nathan tragó saliva.

"Hola." Saludó el suelo, viendo los tennis detenerse frente a sus zapatos. Peter estaba cargando con su mochila, como si apenas estuviera llegando, o a punto de irse. Nathan se recordó que éstas serían sus últimas horas de vida, y con nueva convicción, elevó su rostro para enfrentar a Peter. Petrellis no eran cobardes.

Toda la seguridad que recordaba del ágil médico era inexistente en esta ocasión. Peter lo estaba mirando nerviosamente y estaba sujetando la banda de su mochila con demasiada fuerza. Sin embargo, le sonrió cuando Nathan unió sus miradas. "Hola, Nathan." Ojos chocolates lo revisaron de pies a cabeza. "Te ves mucho mejor."

Nathan humedeció sus labios. "Gracias a ti. Mira…" Nathan le echó un vistazo a la enfermería. "¿Ya te ibas?"

Peter negó con su cabeza, jalando su mochila. "No, mi turno apenas comienza en una hora, pero llegué más temprano para… checar la condición de un amigo." Peter se acercó aún más. "¿Isaac Méndez? ¿No sé si lo conoces?"

Claro que Nathan lo conocía. Su rostro había conocido el puño de Nathan íntimamente, en varias ocasiones. "He escuchado de él. El profeta." Nathan alzó su ceja sarcásticamente. Isaac. Peter había cambiado de dirección y ahora  _Isaac_ — _Detente, Nathan. No tienes razón para enojarte._  Era su problema si Peter prefería drogadictos.

"¿Estás ocupado?" Nathan podía recordar cómo hacer esto, era como remontarse en una bicicleta. Recuperación espontánea. Nathan había sido un experto en coqueteos y cortejos, alguna vez en su larga vida. Esto era fácil, Nathan sólo tenía que crear un ritmo.

Peter lo contempló un momento, sus ojos profundos analizándolo sin parpadear, por lo que se sintió una eternidad. Nathan no titubeó, ni escapó, esperando que Peter encontrara en su rostro lo que deseara encontrar. Peter negó con su cabeza, otra vez. "No. ¿Por qué?" Su expresión se relajó después de aquel episodio. Calidez volvió a filtrarse por sus hermosos ojos, y parecían brillar con emoción. Nathan no pudo comerse su tonta sonrisa recíproca, porque  _demonios_ , Peter lucía tan inocente—Le recordaba a sus hijos. Cuando habían tenido la acostumbre de ver a Nathan en el rango de superhéroe.

"Me preguntaba sí… ¿podrías estar interesado en tomar un café conmigo?" Nathan sabía que le debía un vuelo a Peter. Pero, Nathan no podría cumplir con esa promesa. Un café tendría que ser suficiente.

Peter sonrió de la misma manera que Nathan recordaba de su primer encuentro. "Estaría  _más_  que interesado, Nathan." Un leve tono rosa lleno sus pálidas mejillas y Nathan tuvo que hacer puño sus manos, para evitar querer acariciar esa piel que lucía tan tersa. "Sería un placer."

Quince minutos después, estaban tomando asiento en la cafetería, uno frente a otro. Peter acomodó su mochila en el piso. "No creas que no estoy molesto porque me has estado evadiendo." Peter dijo, sin anestesia alguna. Nathan no pudo esconder su mueca. "Me cansé de mandarte decir con Parkman que tenías que dejarme ver tus puntadas."

Nathan frunció su ceño. "Matt nunca mencionó nada." Ese Matt, siempre tan celoso. "Lo siento. Fue sólo que… estuve ocupado." Nathan mintió, rodeando su vaso de plástico con sus manos. Peter le dio un sorbo a su café, nada convencido, pero dejando la mentira pasar. "Mohinder me ayudó con las puntadas. Y la herida está comenzando a cicatrizar. Hiciste un buen trabajo."

"Estaba preocupado, Nathan." Peter confesó tímidamente, viendo la tapa de su vaso. "Apenas cinco días después que te di de alta, escuché que ya estabas volando en el otro lado del mundo, por órdenes de Hiro. Quería matarlo." Nathan sintió una corriente de… algo, algo intenso, recorrer su corazón, al escuchar tanta repulsión en la voz del joven. Repulsión por Hiro.

Nathan agachó su rostro, buscando por esos singulares ojos, y no descansado hasta por fin atraparlos con los suyos. "Estoy bien, en serio. No deberías preocuparte." Entonces, frunció su ceño. Porque Peter en realidad  _no_  tenía razón para preocuparse tanto por él. "Apenas me conoces, Peter." Nathan se encogió de hombros. "Ni siquiera conozco tu apellido."

Peter alzó sus cejas. "Deveoux."

Nathan había tenido razón, era francés. Y extrañamente, el apellido resultaba muy conocido para sus oídos. ¿Podría Peter ser pariente de…? "Y en caso de que no lo hayas notado…" Ahora fue Peter el que se encogió de hombros. "Me gustas, Nathan." Su sonrisa se alargó al ver a Nathan ahogarse ligeramente con su café, víctima de su brutal honestidad. "Aunque, me preocupo por todos mis pacientes de igual forma. No me malinterpretes."

Nathan sintió su garganta cerrarse. "Apenas me conoces." Repitió con voz áspera, esta vez, haciendo eco de acusación.

El entrecejo de Peter se retorció. "Y aun así, aquí estamos. Tomando café." Volvió a alzar sus cejas con desafío, provocando a Nathan con un fuego que Nathan encontró refrescante. Todos, hasta Matt, solían lidiar con Nathan como si estuviera hecho de cristal; con pinzas invisibles. "Conociéndonos, ¿cierto?" Y le guiñó su ojo, claramente coqueteando.

Nathan quería retornar el sentimiento, confesar su propia inesperada atracción por Peter, a pesar de sus miedos. Aceptar todas las promesas, que la sensual actitud de Peter, le estaba ofreciendo. Quería poder… llegar a conocer a Peter.

Pero, era demasiado tarde. Tal vez en otra vida. "Quería verte." Nathan liberó, un atadura invisible en su pecho desapareciendo. Peter se acercó más, su cabeza casi chocando con la de Nathan, como si se quisiera perder en él. Nathan bajó su mirada y continuó, atreviéndose. Aventurándose con un poco de honestidad. ¿Qué más daba? Nathan estaría muerto al final de este día. "Desde hace mucho tiempo nadie me había tratado como un ser humano normal. No como una bomba, a punto de explotar con la palabra equivocada. Quería agradecértelo. Si eres la última persona que veré, estoy contento que hayas sido tú."

El efecto fue instantáneo, toda luz de la expresión facial de Peter se apagó. Todo color pareció palidecer. Nathan torció su boca en una pobre imitación de una sonrisa, sospechando que estaba sonando como un lunático. Justamente, como  _no_  deseaba que Peter lo percibiera. Dios, ¿qué estaba Nathan haciendo?

"¿De qué hablas?" Peter murmuró, sus ojos nunca separándose de Nathan. "¿Qué… qué vas a hacer?" Miedo comenzó a llenar esa  _gentil_  voz. "Nathan…"

Nathan empujó su café a un lado, sólo para poder hacer algo con sus manos. "Hay algo que debo hacer en un par de horas. Y las probabilidades de que sobreviva son muy insignificantes."

"¿Una nueva misión? ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Nathan tomó una mano de Peter y absorbió la suave textura por un instante, una extraña satisfacción floreciendo en su pecho, al sentir los dedos de Peter tratando de entrelazarse con los suyos. Nathan no lo permitió, temiendo que si sus manos se unían Nathan no podría irse jamás. Soltó la mano tan rápido como la había capturado y se puso de pie, evadiendo todos los intentos de Peter de sujetar sus brazos. De detenerlo.

"Fue un placer conocerte, Peter. Siento que no podré llevarte a volar como te lo había prometido." Trató de hacer su escape inmediato, dándose la media vuelta sin mirar atrás, pero no había contado con que Peter era tan terco como Nathan. Apenas llegando a la salida de la cafetería, una mano giró su hombro, ojos llenos de pánico demandando por respuestas.

"¡Espera un minuto! Nathan, ¿qué demonios vas a hacer? ¿Por qué... me estás diciendo esto?" Peter lucía tan sensible, tan asustado por el bienestar de Nathan que Nathan no pudo frenarse esta vez, consciente de que no volvería a ver a este hermoso joven.

Tomó el rostro de Peter entre sus manos y lo besó.

Atrapó sus labios con sabor a cafeína. Abrió su boca, cuando la lengua de Peter lo aceptó sin duda alguna, buscando refugio en su boca. Nathan cambió su ángulo de manera experta y permitió que sus lenguas se conocieran, sintiendo el gemido de Peter hasta la punta de sus dedos. El beso fue rápido, algo brutal y libre de finesa. Fue desesperado, un último contacto humano. Nathan lo rompió con una última caricia contra el paladar de Peter, con un fuerte mordida en el labio superior del joven—porque no pudo evitar las ansías de marcarlo—y siguió con su camino, dejando a Peter, sin una palabra más.

Peter no intentó detenerlo esta vez.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

La primera vez que Sylar había secuestrado a Nathan, se habían recientemente cumplido cinco semanas desde de la bomba en Plaza Kirby.

Había escogido violar su mente, en lugar de su cuerpo.

Lo había clavado contra el piso de su propio departamento con su telekinesis y había retorcido un agonizante camino a través de los tantos laberintos que existían en la mente de Nathan. Había invadido recuerdos, y había destruido muchos que no habían sido de su agrado. Había besado los gritos de Nathan con sangre en sus labios, sus ojos blancos con concentración, rompiendo con la cordura de su presa, tal cuerda de una guitarra. Una por una.

Nathan Petrelli, Candidato al Congreso, había sido destruido aquella noche.

Sylar había disfrutado los intentos de Nathan por tragarse sus gritos, había pensado que eran adorables. Y sólo por eso, Sylar se había introducido al pasillo más íntimo de sus recuerdos y lo había  _transgredido_  hasta añicos. Había desconectado su mente de su cuerpo, lo había convertido en un vegetal, y Nathan no había podido defenderse, por más fuerte que había gritado dentro de su cabeza.

Orgullo, dedicación, convicción, pasión, odio, admiración, terror, sus valores con los que había sido criado, su primer beso, la primera vez que había tenido sexo, cuando sus gemelos habían nacidos, cuando se había casado con Heidi, la primera vez que había sentido amor, la última vez que había sentido amor— _todo_  había estado a punto de ser borrado por Sylar, con tan sólo tronar sus dedos. Sylar había odiado a Heidi, había odiado a sus hijos, había odiado las ambiciones de Nathan y su carrera como Senador: así que se había deshecho de aquellas pequeñeces. Había torcido recuerdos y mutilado memorias.

Sylar había codiciado a Nathan para sí solo, había querido sólo su nombre dentro de su cabeza, había querido plantar su semilla dentro de Nathan, para que la próxima vez Nathan, en lugar de resistirse, recibiera el abuso de Sylar con miles de ansías.

Matt lo había salvado en aquella ocasión. O por lo menos, había interrumpido a Sylar, antes de que terminara con su trabajo de re-fabricar a Nathan.

Nathan había durado quince días en coma. Y solamente había logrado despertar porque Sylar lo había deseado, el manto invisible de su presencia alcanzándolo a pesar de los kilómetros entre los dos. Nathan había despertado sintiéndose un títere sin cuerdas. Había corrido a Hedi y a sus hijos de su vida. Había renunciado a su candidatura. Había mandado al diablo a su madre y a sus planes de incluirlo en la infraestructura de La Compañía ("Después de haber arruinado mis planes, es lo menos que podrías hacer, Nathan. ¿Qué haces todo el día, aparte de aullarle a la luna?"), y en un intento desesperado por prevenir que Sylar abusara a otros de la misma manera, había llamado una conferencia de prensa.

Había recibido tres balazos en su pecho como recompensa. El mensaje claro. ("Deja ir esto, hijo mío.) Claire había donado su sangre y cinco horas después, Nathan había despertado en la recámara de Matt y Mohinder, vencido y tan,  _tan_  cansado.

Pero, aun así, había seguido adelante. Había seguido con su vida. Esperando.

Por venganza.

La segunda vez que Sylar lo había secuestrado… todo había sido mucho peor.

A comparación con la violación de su mente, esta violación mostró ser cien veces más humillante. Su propio cuerpo lo había traicionado.

Había recibido las caricias de Sylar con mínimos escalofríos y cuando el dolor había llegado, una violeta embestida matándolo lentamente, Nathan lo había recibido. Porque el dolor le había recordado que todavía seguía vivo.

Y Nathan no había querido morir hasta a ver cumplidos tres importantes metas que había tenido marcadas: Ayudar a Hiro a crear una defensa contra La Compañía; conocer a su nieto, quien en aquel entonces había tenido dos meses en el vientre de Claire; y volver a encontrar a aquel joven, al cual Nathan había salvado de explotar sobre Nueva York; un joven que había brillado como una estrella en sus brazos, mientras Nathan lo había volado a los cielos. Un joven desconocido, que aunque Nathan sabía que había sobrevivido la explosión, no le había conocido ni su nombre.

Nadie había venido al rescate en aquella ocasión. Sylar había tomado lo que había deseado y se había marchado con una enferma parodia de un beso, susurrando sobre como extrañaría a Nathan, sobre qué tan  _perfecto_  se había sentido su cuerpo contra el suyo—y Nathan había sido abandonado sobre su propia cama, inerte, su mente apagada, así como sus emociones.

Peter era la primera persona que Nathan había besado en cuatro años. Simplemente, porque había deseado hacerlo. Porque Peter lo hacía olvidar el vacío que Sylar había dejado en su ser. Porque le había recordado a supernovas.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Continuará…**

**[+][+][+]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[+][+][+]**

**2.**

**[+][+][+]**

 

 

_estoy en llamas_

_estoy podrido en el centro_

_estoy comiéndome todo tus reyes y reinas_

_todo tu sexo y tus diamantes._

-david usher.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Sylar podía ser predecible a veces.

Cuando Nathan entró a la casa de ladrillo, el calor del ambiente haciéndolo sudar, un perfecto rastro de cabezas le dio la bienvenida. Toda una familia, Nathan analizó enseguida. Una familia de cuatro. Dos niños. Demonios. Sylar no tenía necesidad de haber matado a todos, si la familia compartía la misma habilidad. Era repugnante.

"Nathan."

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas de un solo golpe. La sangre de Nathan comenzó a arder, como si estuviera reaccionando a su amo. Eso también Nathan lo encontraba repugnante: su propio cuerpo comportándose como su peor enemigo. "Sylar."

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas rosas de la sala, pero la electricidad no estaba funcionando. Nathan cerró sus ojos cuando el ardor incrementó, hasta volverse casi insoportable. Estaba al tanto de que Sylar estaba a sus espaldas, escondido en invisibilidad. Respirando sobre su nuca. Sonriendo.

"¿En serio crees que tu pequeño circo de fenómenos pueden pasar desapercibidos? Sé que están afuera, Nathan. Me decepcionas."

Nathan hizo puño sus manos. Respiró hondo. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, poco a poco, destellos invisibles brillando con la magia de una ilusión, volviéndose carne y hueso. Nathan dejó sus labios caer un poco, en cuanto el aliento de Sylar chocó contra su rostro. Fingiendo servicio y lealtad. Deseo.

"Sé que lo piensas, Nate." La voz ronca vibró contra su mejilla, dedos carmines apretándose alrededor del cuello de Nathan. Perfecto. "Vivo dentro de ti… ¿recuerdas? Sé todo… lo que planeas… lo que haces al levantarte... Sé cuántas veces piensas en mi nombre…" Sus mano se apretó y Nathan gimió, al sentir la presión en su garganta. "No necesitas hablar, amor. Sé por qué estás aquí."

- _No, no lo sabes. No sabes nada de mí_. Nathan quería provocarlo, aun cuando era juguete de trapo, colgando de la mano de Sylar. - _Puedes invadir hasta el último rincón de mi cabeza, y ni aun así, te pertenecería, Sylar._

Eso fue lo último que salió de su rebelde mente, antes de que todo se apagara frente a sus ojos.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Manos lo cachetearon, frías manos. Con una red de fuertes tosidos, Nathan volvió en sí. Sus propias manos viajaron a su cuello de inmediato, respirando—Carajo, estaba respirando. Nathan no creía que esto era real; debía de estar muerto—Levantó su cabeza y frunció su ceño con completa confusión.

Un hombre—René. El Haitiano. El empleado de su madre. Estaba aquí, frente a él. Hiro estaba a su lado, de rodillas frente a Nathan, preocupación tensando su rostro.

Nathan comenzó a ponerse de pie, volteando a su alrededor sin coordinación alguna, buscando por un cuerpo—Mierda. "Lo mataste." Sylar estaba tirado a pocos centímetros de ellos, su cabeza separada de su cuerpo, y a la vez cortada a la mitad. Doble mierda. Eso era tan grotesco que ni Nathan pudo aguantar mirar el cadáver por más de lo debido. Hiro lo ayudó a reincorporarse, asintiendo a su pregunta. "Hiro, lo mataste—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo supiste…?" Nathan estaba en shock. Dios. Sylar estaba muerto. Mierda.

Hiro lo tomó del hombro, mientras el Haitiano se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, un escalofriante silencio siguiéndolo. "Debo disculparme, Nathan. No compartí contigo la asistencia del Haitiano porque temía que Sylar leyera tu mente. No podía arriesgarme a que Sylar se diera cuenta de su presencia y lograra escapar."

Nathan parpadeó. Podía escuchar la voz de Hiro y entender sus palabras, pero Nathan simplemente no podía procesarlas. Tapó su boca, su estómago amenazándolo con salirse por su garganta. Sylar estaba muerto. Por fin.

Había  _silencio_  de nuevo en la mente de Nathan.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Hiro los teletransportó de regreso en la terraza de la Base, el cielo oscurecido y el viento chocando contra las mejillas cálidas de Nathan.

Entonces, de repente, Hiro estaba en el suelo, sujetando su nariz. Un furioso Matt casi encima de él, gruñéndole una extensa variedad de vulgaridades. "¡Tú, estúpido, egoísta,  _hijo de perra_!"

Nathan no se sentía con ánimos de actuar como referí, pero tenía miedo que Matt si terminara matando a Hiro. "Matty—"

"¡No, Nathan! ¡No puedo creer que tan imbéciles, ustedes pueden llegar a ser! Y  _tú_ —No puedo creerlo, Nathan, ¿en  _qué_  demonios estabas pensando?" Matt estaba gritando y moviendo sus brazos como un orangután hiperactivo, y Nathan suspiró, sabiendo que su amigo tenía toda la razón para estar furioso. "Si no fuera por Peter, ni siquiera tuviera idea de la gran estupidez—"

Nathan reaccionó al instante, el silencio en su mente sólo suspirando  _Peter, Oh, Peter_. Matt seguía gritando, ahora prosiguiendo con Tracey y Ando, porque parecía que nadie iba a escaparse. Nathan apretó su abrigo alrededor de su torso, sintiéndose ligeramente desconectado del mundo. Aunque, de una buena manera. Nathan ahora podía sentir la diferencia. Su pecho se sentía ligero, y sus hombros cada vez se erguían más firmemente, como alas preparándose para volar. Nathan sobó su garganta, adolorida, adornada con moretones, pintada con sangre de pobres víctimas.

Dentro de un trance, Nathan se alejó del alboroto, cruzando la entrada de la terraza, flotando todo el camino abajo de las escaleras.

Sylar estaba muerto. Nathan estaba libre.

Hiro le había ordenado a uno de los laboratoristas llevarse el cuerpo a la morgue, antes de él mismo teletransportar al sujeto antes que todos los demás; todo con el propósito de evitar escenas incómodas cuando aparecieran de vuelta a la Base. Nadie reaccionaria bien a una repentina cabeza partida en dos. Mohinder debía de estar en shock a estas alturas, siendo la encargado principal de los laboratorios y la morgue. Aparentemente, nadie se había imaginado la ayuda del Haitiano en esta misión.

 _Todos_  iban a estar en shock, no sólo Nathan.

Quien apenas podía recordar respirar.

Dejándose guiar por un pecaminoso anhelo, su cuerpo funcionó a base de sus deseos más básicos, pasando entre los sorprendidos rostros de los otros reclutas, al verlo vivito y coleando. Nathan Petrelli, el experto en misiones suicidas. La mascota de Sylar. Vivo, y para contar la historia.

Las paredes de la enfermería estaban opacadas con persianas oscuras, dando la impresión de querer ser dejada en paz. Nathan mordió su labio. Titubeó por un minuto y luego se pateó mentalmente. Por lo menos debería hacer muestra de presencia para hacerle ver a Peter que seguía vivo. Nathan debió de haberlo asustado bastante, como para que hubiera contactado a Matt.

Nathan caminó a la puerta, el cristal todavía transparente, una luz fluorescente saliendo de él. Nathan observó la espalda agachada de Peter, casi echa bola, frente a un lavamanos, aparentemente lavando unos instrumentos. Nathan tragó saliva. Era ahora o nunca. Empujó la puerta, tratando de no causar mucho ruido y a la vez deseando que algún ruido lo delatara, para que Peter tuviera una excusa para verlo.

La puerta fue perfectamente muda y la alfombra se comió el sonido de sus pasos. Peter no reaccionó, el sonido del agua corriendo siendo la única melodía por el frío espacio. Nathan colocó sus manos en su cintura, hipnotizado con los músculos moviéndose bajo el uniforme del joven médico.

Peter colocó un frasco de vidrio a un costado, sobre una hoja de papel para secar. Continuó con otro frasco sucio y repitió el procedimiento, sus manos trabajando con eficacia.

"Matt le rompió la nariz a Hiro."

La cabeza de Peter giró tan rápido, que Nathan pudo jurar haber escuchado su cuello romperse. Los ojos de Peter se engrandecieron inmensamente, y Nathan sintió su pecho apretarse al notarlos algo rojos. ¿Había Peter llorado? ¿Por él? Nathan no tuvo tiempo de contemplar ese pensamiento mucho tiempo—Porque en menos de dos segundos, sus brazos se vieron llenos de— _Peter_. Un cálido, y tembloroso, Peter. Nathan lo abrazó contra sí, con todas las fuerzas que no había sabido que tenía. Dios, Peter se sentía tan bien contra él. Perfecto. "Estoy bien… Ssh. Estoy bien, Pete."

El cabello de Peter tapaba la mitad de su rostro. Y le hizo cosquillas cuando Peter comenzó a sacudir su cabeza. "No puedes hacerme esto, Nathan—No puedes—Te acabo de recuperar, no puedo perderte otra vez—No puedo, Nathan."

Nathan podía sentir el shock comenzando a disiparse, besó la mejilla de Peter. "Shhh. Shhh, Pete." ¿Recuperarlo? ¿De qué estaba Peter hablando? ¿De lo sucedido con Elle? "Sylar está muerto, Peter." Su voz retumbó por la jaula de cristal, ronca y todavía incrédula. Peter apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Nathan, girando su rostro sólo lo suficiente para encontrarse con el Nathan.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué sucedió?" Sus bellos ojos estaban, de hecho, húmedos y enrojecidos, sus pestañas brillando con gotas de tristeza. Nathan acarició su sedoso cabello, fascinado con la textura y el color. Besó un húmedo párpado, sintiéndose atado a Peter de una inexplicable manera. Una hoguera estaba naciendo en su corazón y su mente parecía volver a la vida con nueva sinapsis. Cuando separó sus labios, las mejillas de Peter estaban rosadas, sus pupilas dilatadas. Tan  _irracionalmente_  hermoso. "¿Nathan?" Peter murmuró, también aventurándose, y besando la cicatriz trazada en el mentón de Nathan.

Por todos los cielos, eran como fuego estuviera corriendo por las venas de ambos, como cadenas que estaban uniéndolos y apretándolos.

"Hiro nos engañó." Y de manera muy lista. Nathan estaba impresionado. "Me engañó para que fuera la carnada, para que creyera que no saldría vivo del encuentro cuando Sylar estuviera distraído conmigo… Luego, Hiro trajo al Haitiano antes de que me matara y… lo decapitó." Una mueca de asco se escapó de Nathan, inevitablemente al decir lo último. Peter torció sus labios y sus cejas, pero parecía más asco por las tácticas de Hiro, que por las noticias del final de Sylar. "No me dijo nada de esa parte del plan, porque corría el riesgo que Sylar lo leyera de mi mente."

Algo oscuro y amenazante cubrió la expresión de Peter, como las nubes aglomeradas a punto de liberar una tormenta. Nathan trató de suavizar esas líneas de expresión alrededor de sus ojos con las yemas de sus dedos. Peter mordió su labio por un momento. "¿Por qué tú, Nathan? ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú la carnada?"

Ah. Esa era muy buena pregunta, ¿cierto?

"Es una larga historia, Pete." Nathan susurró, intentando sonreír, de convencer a Peter de no insistir. Nathan nunca había hablado de su relación con Sylar en voz alta, nunca lo había liberado de su cuerpo de esa manera. Matt había atado los cabos por sí sólo, leyendo lo necesario de su mente con el permiso de Nathan. Lo que los demás creyeran saber, eran más suposiciones que otra cosa. Solamente Hiro, Mohinder y Claire conocían la veracidad de los hechos, aparte de Matt. "No estoy… Después, ¿está bien?" Algo debió de haberse mostrado en su cansado rostro. Quizás la desesperación se había mostrado en su mirada, o la fragilidad de su voz fue más reveladora que nada más, porque Peter asintió de inmediato con arrepentimiento. Con culpa. Nathan levantó su mentón y unió sus labios por un momento, "Mmmm." Peter guardaba el sabor a salvación. Dios, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que se había acostado con alguien? Había intentado seducir a Tracey cuando se habían conocido, pero había sido un profundo fracaso cuando Nathan no había podido ni besarla, sin dejar de escuchar las carcajadas de Sylar en su mente. Cuatro años. Desde la bomba en New York. La última persona que había besado a alguien sinceramente había sido Heidi, y había sido en son de adiós. Nathan rompió el beso y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Está muerto, Pete." - _Soy libre_.

Nathan era libre.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Después de aquél día, todo pareció… mejorar. Para todos, no sólo para Nathan. La Base comenzó a llenarse de más reclutas, Hiro comenzó a relajarse ahora que su "némesis y su mayor amenaza" estaba aniquilado. Nathan dejó de acudir en misiones suicidas, ya que Sylar ya no necesitaba ser encontrado o atraído.

Sin embargo, a Nathan le estaba costando trabajo aceptar todo el repentino tiempo libre que estaba cayendo en sus manos, como consecuencia. El ocio nunca había sido un lujo que se había permitido (que sus padres, le habían permitido) durante ningún instante de su vida.

"Oye, ¿quieres cenar con nosotros esta noche? Es el turno de Mohinder de cocinar." Matt le golpeó suavemente la espalda y alzó sus cejas con invitación. Nathan terminó de firmar unos documentos mandados por Hiro.

"No puedo esta noche." Nathan anunció con una calma que recién había recuperado. Le entregó los documentos a la asistente de Hiro (¿Charlie? ¿Charlotte?), y con una sonrisa educada, se alejó del escritorio con Matt, siguiéndole los pasos.

"Aaaah, sí." Matt suspiró con un drama que Nathan conocía de previos caprichos. "Ya recuerdo, estás muy ocupado haciéndole caritas seductoras a Peter como para hacerle caso a tu mejor amigo, ¿verdad?"

Nathan le dio un codazo, ambos entrando al elevador. "Cállate, Parkman. Amar es compartir." Matt giró sus ojos con fastidio pero, una risa se escapó de sus labios. Nathan recorrió sus manos por su chaqueta lo más casual posible, buscando por imperfecciones en el resto de su atuendo, y si Matt notó sus movimientos, decidió no mencionarlos. "Cuando te juntaste con Mohinder no recuerdo haber lloriqueado así contigo."

Matt se cruzó de brazos. "No es lo mismo, Nathan. ¡Apenas conoces al tipo!"

Ahora fue el turno de Nathan de girar sus ojos. "Por Dios, Matt, apenas tenías dos meses viviendo con Mohinder cuando empezaste a acostarte con él, no seas tan hipócrita." Las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

Y ahí estaba Peter, esperando en una banca afuera de las puertas de la cafetería, su iPhone entre sus dedos, todavía en su uniforme, pero con la adición de una frondosa sudadera. Su cabello estaba más despeinado que de costumbre. Su mochila sobre el piso. Nathan volteó a ver a Matt con seriedad. "Tú eres el que lee mentes, Matt, dime si no debo confiar en él."

El silencio que prosiguió fue más que satisfactorio.

Nathan apretó el hombro de Matt como despedida, internamente sintiendo alivio al tener sus secretas sospechas confirmadas—Peter no era una amenaza. Era seguro estar cerca de él,  _querer_  estar cerca de él.

Peter despegó su mirada de su aparato en cuanto sintió a alguien caminando en su dirección, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver a Nathan. Se puso de pie, metiendo su celular a su bolsillo, y en cuanto Nathan acabó con la distancia entre los dos Peter rodeó su cuello con sus pálidas manos, como bienvenida.

"Hola." Susurró antes de presionar su boca contra la de Nathan, quién cerró sus ojos con un gemido contento, disfrutando del contacto. Sujetó la cadera del médico entre sus manos, como se había convertido en su costumbre desde que este raro ritual había comenzado entre los dos. Dos semanas. Dos semanas compartiendo almuerzos y paseos por los pasillos de la Base, hablando de nada y de todo. Conociéndose.

En su opinión, Nathan pensaba que era como re-vivir la pubertad. Solamente compartían acalorados besos como saludo y como despedida, y cada vez que estaban en público, Peter se limitaba a solamente tomar la mano de Nathan con mejillas levemente rosadas. Nada más.

Durante su juventud, Nathan nunca había sido del tipo de andar agarrados de la mano. Ni siquiera con Heidi, quien había sido la mujer que más le había exigido gestos románticos durante toda su relación.

"¿Listo?" Nathan preguntó en cuanto sus labios se separaron, recorriendo su lengua ligeramente por la humedad de sus propios labios, queriendo atesorar el ligero sabor a capuchino que nunca variaba. Peter asintió, y se agachó para tomar su mochila, una mano de Nathan no dejando ir la curva de su cadera. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Esto también era costumbre, porque Peter contaba las anécdotas más chistosas de la Base, pues parecía ser que había varios hipocondriacos alrededor.

"Nada emocionante, me temo. Fue un día tranquilo." Peter metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera. Comenzaron su camino hacia la salida pero, por un momento Peter volteó a sus espaldas, alzando sus cejas a Nathan. "¿Por qué está Parkman mandándome dagas desde la cafetería?"

Nathan fingió demencia. Se encogió de hombros. Peter empujó su hombro con el suyo juguetonamente en respuesta, no tragándose su acto. Nathan aclaró su garganta y pasó su tarjeta por el registrador de ID de las grandes puertas de metal, Peter imitando sus movimientos después de su turno. Cuando el acceso se les fue admitido, las puertas se abrieron para revelar el -ya muy conocido para los ojos de Nathan- elevador que los llevaría de regreso al mundo real. Mientras esperaban, una ridícula música de fondo sonando por la cabina, los dedos de ambos se encontraron tímidamente, entrelazándose con titubeantes caricias primero… aunque, lentamente encontrando valor y firmeza, con cada latido de sus corazones.

Nathan respiró hondo, extasiado que cuando le ordenó a sus músculos relajarse, lo hicieron. Cielos, como había extrañado ser dueño de su propio cuerpo. "Matt… tiene buenas razones para sobreprotegerme, Peter." Nathan sintió la mirada del médico sobre su perfil pero, Nathan se concentró en sus reflejos de las puertas de metal. "Se le pasará. Con tiempo."

Peter apretó sus dedos. "¿Es Sylar una de esas 'buenas razones'?"

Nathan apretó su quijada. Parecía que Peter era más terco de lo pensado. "Sí. ¿Viste a Mohinder hoy? Andaba como demente por todo el piso exigiendo muestras de sangre. ¿Sabes por qué? No le pude entender ni media palabra." El cambio deliberado de tema fue recibido con silencio. Nathan contó los segundos.

…7, 8, 9, 10. Finalmente, un largo suspiro que Nathan no pudo descifrar.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, revelando un largo pasillo.

"Quiere comprobar una nueva teoría sobre… sus habilidades. Cree que son activadas en un momento de intensa adrenalina, en vez de ser herencia genética como habíamos—se había plantado antes." Peter abrió la puerta cuando llegaron al final del corredor y coloridos pósteres de superhéroes se divisaron desde el umbral. Peter le dio el pase con una mirada seria, y Nathan pudo reconocer conflicto también en ella.

Ando estaba en la caja registradora, esperando a que dos adolescentes frente a él dejaran de discutir sobre los grotescos cambios del cómic de X-Men en la más reciente película de  _Wolverine_ , para poder cobrarles los cómics que sostenían en sus manos. Nathan sonrió diabólicamente al ver su desesperación. Tener una tienda de cómics como camuflaje había sido idea de Hiro, y los chicos. Como Micah y Molly habían estado extasiados al ser informados, uno podría encontrarlos haciendo sus tareas casi todas las tardes rodeados de Superman y 9th Wonders. Desafortunadamente, Ando no compartía la misma opinión y siempre estaba desesperado por querer cambiar sus turnos, con el que se dejara en la Base. Era patético.

Nathan y Peter hicieron su escape lo más rápido posible, solamente despidiéndose con unos giros de sus manos.

Afuera, el aire fresco de Las Vegas chocó contra sus rostros. Peter y Nathan se voltearon a ver, casi al mismo tiempo.

"Mira, Nathan—"

"—Lo siento."

Peter rió suavemente, pero parpadeó confundido cuando procesó sus palabras. "No tienes nada de que disculparte, Nathan. Yo fui el grosero. Me metí en asuntos que no me corresponden. Yo soy el que lo siente." Nathan levantó sus dedos para acariciar una de sus mejillas y Peter se restregó como gato contra su mano, automáticamente. Nathan sonrió otra vez. "Es sólo que…" Un frágil susurro se escapó y Peter miró el suelo. "me vuelvo loco con tan sólo pensar—En tan siquiera imaginar a ese desgraciado cerca de ti. Pensé que había muerto hace mucho tiempo, y cuando regresé aquí… Lo último que esperé, fue enterarme de que seguía vivo."

Preguntas aparecieron en la punta de su lengua pero, admitiendo que sería hipócrita de su parte cuestionar a Peter, Nathan solamente se limitó a repetir lo más importante de toda esta tortuosa odisea que había compartido con Sylar. "Ya acabó, Peter. Sylar recibió su merecido." ¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetirlo, hasta que se sintiera válido para los oídos de los demás?

Por un rato la pareja caminó, sin destino exacto, por las calles de la ciudad, sus manos a veces uniéndose entre pláticas superfluas sobre los más recientes cambios y proyectos de la Base, el clima, los romances que de repente estaban naciendo entre los reclutas ("¿Mónica y Hiro? ¿En serio? Pensé que Hiro andaba enredado con su asistente."). Para cuando decidieron descansar en un parque que Peter frecuentaba, Nathan se encontró escuchando atentamente sobre las vacaciones en Lago Como de las que Peter acababa de regresar. Hipnotizado por el brillo de los lentes oscuros de su acompañante, mientras se dejaban caer en el pasto, Nathan se cuestionó mentalmente… con nostalgia y un extraño añoro… si Peter estaba a salvo con él. Sí estaban haciendo lo correcto. Porque aquí mismo, en este instante, Peter lucía como una hermosa ave fénix a la luz del sol, una que no merecía ser encarcelada por nada, ni por nadie. Sus cabellos se movían de un lado a otro con el cálido viento, sus manos bailando expresivamente frente a él mientras narraba sobre la libertad que uno podía sentir, al recorrer el Lago Como en yate.

"Nunca he visitado ésa parte de Italia." Nathan comentó, estirando sus piernas y recargando su peso sobre sus codos, sus propios lentes cayendo unos centímetros sobre su nariz con el súbito movimiento. No necesitando invitación, y extrañamente, como si Peter hubiera escuchado el eco de sus dudas, el médico se acomodó a su lado hasta acostarse sobre su costado, su cabeza recargada sobre su codo, siempre buscando la mirada de Nathan con la suya, a pesar del obstáculo plástico entre sus rostros. Eso era algo que Nathan había notado desde su primera, bueno, cita.

Peter era… afectuoso. Casi tan cariñoso con Nathan, como sus hijos habían sido alguna vez. Buscaba la atención de Nathan casi desesperado, y siempre parecía tranquilizarse, con una mano sobre cualquier parte del cuerpo de Nathan, como si estuviera aterrorizado de que Nathan desapareciera en un parpadeo. Lo cual, no parecía tan ilógico, dada las pasadas circunstancias.

Y no era que Nathan se estuviera quejando. Era sólo que… no estaba acostumbrado. Lo más cariñosa que su madre se había comportado había sido con indiferentes besos en su frente; y apretones de hombro por parte de su sonámbulo padre. Y fuera de la recámara, Heidi siempre había mantenido su distancia.

Tan diferente a Peter, quien colocó su mano libre sobre el firme pecho de Nathan, en cuanto lo observó acostarse por completo sobre el pasto, sus brazos cruzados debajo su cabeza. Uno de los tennis de Peter pateó hacia un lado su mochila, rozando su pierna en el proceso contra la de Nathan, mezclilla contra mezclilla, y para cuando los Nike de Peter terminaron de juguetear con sus botines de cuero, Nathan tenía sus ojos cerrados serenamente, un relajante trance apoderándose de su cuerpo.

"Nathan." El sonido de su nombre acarició su mejilla, pronunciado con calidez. La mano sobre su pecho subió hasta su cuello, acariciando suavemente.

"¿Mmm?"

"Nada. Sólo me gusta decir tu nombre." Peter apoyó su cabeza su hombro y aún entre la risa que salió de los labios de Nathan al escucharlo, el ex-abogado inclinó su cabeza sobre la de Peter, sin titubear ni un instante. "Ignórame." El murmuro chocó contra su cuello, con voz baja y algo más. Algo que Nathan no logró descifrar.

"Nunca podría hacerlo." Las palabras tomaron forma y salieron al aire antes de que Nathan pudiera detenerlas, resonando una verdad que aún tenía a Nathan bañado en incertidumbre. Desde el primer día, Nathan  _no_  había podido alejar sus ojos de este hombre, como una fuerza que simplemente no podía resistir. "Me refiero a ignorarte."

En respuesta a su confesión, Nathan pudo jurar sentir el contorno de la sonrisa de Peter contra la piel de su cuello, seguramente victorioso. Presumido. Porque, por lo poco que tenía de conocerlo, Nathan ya podía ver que Peter era un poco malcriado y consentido.

Con la voz de Elvis cantando desde un viejo radio, que otros visitantes del parque tenían en posesión, los minutos transcurrieron en paz y tranquilidad. Nathan no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo permanecieron ahí acostados, ambos levemente tomando una siesta a la luz del sol, con sólo el ruido de la demás gente disfrutando del día; de ladridos y de llantos infantiles. Dos o tres horas, tal vez hasta cuatro. Claro, hasta que sus estómagos decidieron por ambos y se vieron obligados a romper con su reposo, aunque con una secreta promesa de regresar.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Una semana después, Nathan estaba cambiando los canales de su televisor, decidiéndose en un especial de  _Jack, The Ripper_  en The History Channel, cuando notó algo peculiar en los hábitos de Peter. Ambos descansaban en la recámara de Nathan, a punto de cambiarse a sus ropas de dormir cuando Peter, a las ocho en punto, se levantó por un vaso con agua, susurrando un suave "Ahora vuelvo". Solamente pausando por la puerta para sacar una botella naranja de píldoras de su mochila.

Nathan asintió pero, como ya se había convertido en costumbre, se guardó sus comentarios. Para distraerse, mejor se dedicó a prepararse para ir a dormir. Se fue a lavar su rostro y dientes al baño adjunto a la recámara, la televisión en volumen bajo. Y sí duró cinco minutos, más de lo normal, mirándose en el espejo con ojos idos, bueno, a quién le importaba, ¿verdad? Era su asunto, si es que todavía sentía miedo de oír la voz de Sylar en su cabeza, mientras se examinaba en su reflejo.

Dos horas después, Peter dormía exhausto sobre su pecho, elevándose y bajándose al ritmo de la respiración de Nathan, sujetándose como si Nathan fuera su peluche favorito, contento con los besos y caricias que habían intercambiado en la oscuridad de la habitación. El sabor salado del sudor de Peter permanecía sellado en su boca, definitivamente adictivo, así como los temblorosos gemidos, que habían sido como música para los oídos de Nathan. Vulnerables sonidos, que Nathan había causado con sus manos y labios, con la apasionante manera en que Nathan había acogido el cuerpo de Peter contra el suyo, chocando sus regazos para originar fricción, ambos apresurando el camino a un placer mayor, desesperadamente. A pesar de tener ropa entre ellos, separándolos por milímetros, la experiencia había dejado a Nathan incoherente con la dosis de éxtasis corriendo por sus venas. Completamente hambriento por más.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que mantenía despierto a Nathan en plena noche, sino la revelación que había recibido Nathan instantes después, cuando Peter había sonreído entre jadeos, sus cabellos un desastre sobre las almohadas y con sus pijamas húmedas. La revelación que había detenido su corazón por un segundo: Nathan estaba cayendo. Cayendo por altos cielos, sin miedos, y estaba comenzando a creer que Peter estaría ahí para atraparlo.

Nathan nunca había sentido semejante cosa.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Los acontecimientos que siguieron de aquella revelación fueron algo extraños, pero de una forma no esperada. Hiro lo había solicitado para interrogar a un espía de la Compañía que se había atrevido a infiltrarse a la Base y el proceso había durado más de seis días. Vanko era difícil de quebrar pero, Nathan tenía muchas ventajas sobre él, y metódicamente, Vanko fue escupiendo información, aunque algo lento. Sin embargo, durante todo ese proceso, Nathan apenas tuvo tiempo de regresar a su apartamento, mucho menos de ver a Peter.

Para el sexto día, Nathan estaba tan irritable cuando salió de la sala de interrogación por un descanso, que estaba considerando seriamente permitir que Matt tomara mando con sus poderes. Algo que solían evitar hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario. Comió un sándwich y un té negro en la pequeña cafetería instalada cerca de las salas de interrogación, pero aún después seguía sintiéndose molesto y de mal humor, lo cual ni él mismo comprendía por qué.

Hasta que su celular decidió vibrar minutos antes de regresar con Vanko y Nathan notó lo que le había hecho falta todo ese tiempo. "Pete."

"Hola, Agente Bistrow. ¿Cómo va la tortura?" A pesar del tono cómico que Peter le quiso dar a su saludo, Nathan podía escuchar el cansancio en su voz. Por previos mensajes que el médico le había estado mandando, Nathan sabía que Peter había estado asistiendo tres cirugías, desde la última vez que se habían visto cara a cara.

"Perfectamente. Estoy a punto de proseguir con las navajas de doble filo. ¿Cómo estás? Suenas como zombi." Nathan se recargó en la pared que formaba parte de la entrada de la cafetería. Peter rio suavemente en su oído, su voz algo desapacible.

"¿Cuándo te van a dejar ir? Te extraño." Peter evadió la pregunta, pero Nathan escuchó la respuesta de todas maneras. Y todo su mal humor se desvaneció. Porque Peter lo extrañaba tanto como Nathan -aparentemente- lo había estado extrañando. "No me puedo reír solo con  _Everybody Loves Raymond_ , es demasiado patético." Un enorme bostezo le siguió.

Nathan sonrió levemente. "¿Dónde estás? ¿Todavía en la Base? Porque puedes irte a mi apartamento. Ya no tardaré mucho aquí…" O eso Nathan esperaba. Le llamaría a Hiro después de esta sesión con Vanko para entregar la información que había logrado extraer hasta ahora.

"Bueno, parece que mentes brillantes piensan igual.  _Ya_  estoy aquí, Nathan. Así que, apresúrate si no quieres que comience sin ti, ¿de acuerdo?" A pesar del intento de seducción, Nathan sonrió al escuchar a Peter casi cayendo dormido en el celular. Con una promesa de estar ahí lo más pronto posible, Nathan se despidió y colgó.

La última sesión probó, por una hora y media, ser inútil porque Vanko parecía haber aprendido de sus previos errores y sus labios permanecieron cerrados por más diferentes tácticas a las que Nathan recurría. Al cumplir las dos horas, la voz de Matt le avisó por vía mental de su llegada al Piso, junto con Hiro y Mohinder. Nathan dio un último intento de amenaza con la presencia de un telepata tan poderoso como Matt.

Vanko comenzó a sudar al escucharlo, sin embargo, no abrió su boca.

Nathan limpió su frente, respiró hondo y se puso de pie. Su trabajo estaba hecho. Si Hiro quería más información, tendría que usar otras herramientas.

Para cuando Nathan arribó a su apartamento, Peter roncaba en su cama, acostado sobre las cobijas y todavía en su ropa de trabajo. Su mochila, y su chaqueta, estaban regadas por la recámara, sin orden alguno. Nathan apagó el televisor, donde el logo de CNN anunciaba una nueva tragedia; se quitó sus zapatos, aventó su chaqueta al piso y se acomodó a lado de Peter, completamente exhausto.

Un frasco naranja de píldoras descansando en el bureau fue lo último que logró vislumbrar, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran con el peso del mundo.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Continuará…**

**[+][+][+]**


End file.
